Tale of Years: 1926
by Jessica314
Summary: The first installment in a series of prequels to Twilight. This one covers Edward's reflections on his family at the time, and two unexpected visitors raise new questions he had never thought to ask. This series will mostly be in Edward's POV and will center around his identity, his choices and his relationships with his family. 100% Canon-friendly.
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I own nothing and make no profit. **

* * *

We were strolling through the Glacier National Park after a late night hunt. The moonlight filtered through the trees, and I fell back a few steps so I could watch my parents as they walked, holding hands and glimmering slightly in the light of the full moon. I smiled, reflecting on how our family had grown.

It had been five years since Esme had come into our lives. Carlisle and I had been living near Ashland, Wisconsin for about a year and had settled into a nice routine. He was an emergency surgeon at the local hospital, and for the first time, I had returned to high school, posing as the quiet sixteen-year-old son of the new doctor in town. At first I had found it difficult to be around so many humans every day, and in such an enclosed space. But Carlisle knew best as usual, and within a few months the daily exposure had done wonders for my self-control.

I was never bored; the thoughts of my fellow classmates and the teachers provided a stream of endless entertainment. I was in awe of the different types of thought patterns I encountered. Some people had a slow, almost elementary process that was maddening, and I was shocked that some of the teachers who thought this way were able to hold on to their jobs. In others, thoughts came only in quick snatches, never completing a sentence and constantly interrupting themselves- these just gave me a headache. Some minds were truly a pleasure to listen in on; there were budding artists and musicians at the school Carlisle had selected. Some people thought mainly in pictures, some in bright colors and others in black and white. I learned at least three new languages that first year just by listening to the thoughts of students from local immigrant families.

Most amusing were the girls at the school. Apparently I was something called a "hotsy totsy" and within a week of my arrival, I was being featured in daydreams all over the building, and the subject of notes passed daily behind the teachers' backs. I spoke to Carlisle about it one day, concerned I was attracting too much attention, but he just chuckled and told me to get used to it. We had a good laugh together as he ran through two hundred years' worth of consecutive memories featuring nurses and patients fawning over him. I loved when Carlisle did this for me – it was like sitting in one of the new picture palaces, except I could enjoy _these_ motion pictures complete with sound.

"Seriously, Edward," Carlisle had said after we finished, "Your ability gives us a unique advantage as a coven; we will have ample warning through people's thoughts if they begin to grow suspicious of us, and we can relocate with plenty of time to spare."

I had startled at the word "coven"; Carlisle had never used the term for the two of us before. I supposed we _were_ a coven, though at times I know we both fancied ourselves a little family. I certainly thought of him as my father now, as he was the one guiding me through my new life, and the only authority figure I had. I had met only one other group of vampires so far, which he called the "Denali coven," a trio of Slavic women and one married couple. All five shared our respect for human life, and thus our diet.

I winced at the memory of our visit up to Alaska. It had been fascinating to meet others of our kind, and I had become good friends Carmen and Eleazar in particular. But my mind had been constantly bombarded with exactly what the others thought of Carlisle. These ladies made a habit of seducing men – human and vampire alike. To my surprise, their vegetarian philosophy held, even on their… conquests. Apparently Carlisle was the only game they had failed to bring down, and to my horror, their plots began focusing on me by the second day of our visit. Carlisle was furious, and we departed quickly, though as friends.

Several times after that night when Carlisle had referred to us as a coven, I had wondered what the future might hold for us as a family. _Would_ Carlisle ever choose to marry one of the Denali sisters? I couldn't imagine such a thing. There was a human girl that he had met seven years before changing me, and her face came up in his daydreams often – but _that_ was never going to happen. Carlisle had no plans to change anyone else. Anyway, besides being the wrong species, she had surely grown and married by now. Carlisle had told me stories of other vampires he had known throughout the centuries, and sometimes I shuddered at the images he recalled. But he had met no other females, in all his years of travel, who held to our way of life. I supposed that we were both doomed to eternal bachelorhood, if our "cousins" in Alaska were the only options.

It was only two months after this incident that I was sitting in our living room, alone. I had finished the week's homework in a half hour, and was tinkering at the piano, composing my first sonata. I was jotting down the notes for the first movement when Carlisle's mental voice suddenly burst into my mind: _Edward! I'm bringing someone home, and there's going to be blood. Take a breath now and, for God's sake, hold it!_ I was flabbergasted. Could it be that my father, the epitome of self-control, had finally slipped? Drawing the deepest breath I could, I ran to the front door and flung it open.

A minute later Carlisle appeared in the yard, carrying a young woman, covered in blood and hanging limp in his arms. Even as he ran up, I could hear her pulse slowing with every beat. He ran past me into the living room and gently laid her onto the couch, blood and all. His eyes were wide and his thoughts were racing. _I can't let her die! Anyone but her, please! Can I do it? What will she think? What will Edward think? There's no time!_

"Carlisle! Who in the blazes-"

"It's Esme! I can't… I'm sorry, Edward, we don't have time to talk about it!" He was already unbuttoning the top of her dress collar, and before I could stop him, he had sunk his teeth into her throat. I stood frozen, uncomprehending of the scene before me. Surely he wasn't going to kill this girl- her name meant nothing to me, but every human life had always been sacred to my father. He must be intending to change her… but why her, and why now_?_

Sure enough, he pulled away after just a moment and proceeded to bite the inside of both her wrists, as well. Then he collapsed back on the floor, and we both watched, transfixed as the change began to take place. Her whole body suddenly began thrashing and the screaming began. As Carlisle moved to hold her hand, I shouted over the noise, with the last of my breath, "What have you _done_?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors

I smiled now, watching my parents as they walked in the moonlight. What Carlisle had done that day, I knew now, was find the girl of his daydreams. As he washed away the blood, and the skin on her face began to heal, I recognized the human girl he been daydreaming about every day since I had known him. At first, when she awoke, I was overcome by jealousy, and I was hurt that Carlisle had changed another person without even asking my opinion. But as their love story quickly unfolded, I knew our family was finally complete. Now I couldn't imagine life without sweet, gentle Esme, who was beginning to blossom into the mother I had been missing all this time. They had married in less than four months, and, like all mated vampires, were enjoying a young love that would be fresh for eternity. I knew that if one of them were to meet their end, the other would not be able to continue living.

As I watched them together, whispering to each other tenderly, I casually wondered if_ I_ would ever find love in this new life. I hadn't considered the reality that new vampires are formed now and then, so there were potentially any number of females I might come across in the future. Would I ever find true love, like Carlisle had? I knew he and Esme wanted that for me, and I could only wonder at what the future might hold.

On the path ahead, Carlisle had suddenly stopped and was stepping in front of his wife protectively, sniffing the air. It wasn't uncommon for him to catch a scent a few seconds before me, being much older. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, stretching out with my mental ability as well. I soon noticed a distinct sweetness on the wind, and two minds just on the edge of my range. I caught up to Carlisle and Esme, speaking quietly. "Three miles off. Do you know them?"

He was frowning, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the scent. _I hope that's not who I think… yes, it is._ _This is going to be unpleasant._ He sighed and then spoke aloud for Esme's benefit. "Volturi guards. One is Demetri… I'm not sure about the other."

Esme and I both froze, and I felt a hostile growl rising inside me. Carlisle had told me enough about his years with the Volturi for me to fear this encounter. "They're still a ways off. Perhaps we could avoid them," Esme suggested.

Carlisle shook his head. "There no avoiding this one," he sighed. "Listen, both of you. The Volturi are notorious for seeking out unusual talents. Under _no_ circumstances are we going to let them know about Edward's ability." Then he looked pointedly at me. _Edward, they may try to provoke us to see if you or Esme are talented. You need to be prepared. Be careful not to respond to their thoughts._ I nodded.

Just then the approaching thoughts became clear. A calm, masculine voice was speaking to its companion: _They're off to the Northwest. This way._ And a second mental voice, high and childlike: _I wonder if the mind reader can hear us yet._ I let out an exasperated sigh. "Too late, Carlisle. They know already."

My parents exchanged a worried glance. Their thoughts turned from worry to fear as they both pictured me being carried off by cloaked figures. I shivered and moved closer to them, and we waited in apprehensive silence for the strangers to approach.

* * *

They appeared suddenly out of the mist; their approach through the woods had been all but silent to my ears. Both of them were shrouded in dark cloaks, and it gave the impression that they were gliding over the ground. The tall male, his black hair hanging loose to his shoulders, was accompanied by a young girl. Her light brown hair was cropped short and her features were innocent, angelic; she couldn't have been more than thirteen when she was changed. I watched her curiously; I had never seen such a young vampire before. As they drew closer, I gasped at the sight of their bright red eyes. This was also a sight I had never seen, though I knew what it meant. The girl was returning my gaze steadily, with a serene expression. _That must be him. We've all heard about your talent, Edward. Let's see if you can guess mine._ She showed me an image of Esme on the forest floor, writhing in pain. I kept my face still, but I didn't try to hold back the growl that erupted. Her beautiful face transformed into an ugly smirk. I glanced nervously over to Esme, but she appeared unharmed.

The male was bowing slightly to my parents. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Carlisle. Still going your own way, I see." His voice, like his mind, was calm, measured… ancient. In the growing light of dawn, I could see that he had originally had an olive complexion. This fact, combined with his Slavic name, confounded me; I could only guess where he was from, and how old he was.

Carlisle nodded politely. "Demetri. It's been a long time. Allow me to introduce my wife, Esme, and my son, Edward." He gestured to each of us in turn, his eyes never leaving Demetri's face.

"Son?" Both of our visitors seemed amused at the term.

I stepped forward to speak. "Carlisle changed me eight years ago, and Esme four years ago. We live as a family."

Demetri ignored my comment, and nodded toward the girl. "This is Jane. She's been with us quite some time, although I'm not sure you and she ever met, Carlisle. Your association with my masters was such that her talent was not needed… fortunately." Then he was looking Esme up and down approvingly. "Your wife, you say? Any special abilities?"

"No."

"But this one," he began, shifting his gaze toward me, "this one we have heard of. Quite remarkable."

Carlisle's voice took on an edge. "Yes, about that. How would your masters know anything of my son?"

"Come now, Carlisle. Surely you, of all people, can appreciate the efficiency of the guard. But as it happens, Aro still makes it a point to occasionally visit any covens with old friends. Earlier this year he paid a visit to Eleazar and his coven… purely a social call, you understand."

"And a friendly handshake, no doubt," Carlisle muttered drily.

"Of course. When he learned of your new protégé he was quite hurt that you had never written to announce your creation – and now I learn you've taken a mate, as well! What else have you been up to all these years, I wonder?"

"I would be happy to share all of my experiences, Demetri. Our home is just a mile up ahead, and we can talk more comfortably there." He placed a guiding hand on Esme's back and glanced back at me as he began walking. _Edward, remember what I said. No matter what they say or do, we must not antagonize them._

I tried to ignore the knot forming in my stomach as we led the guards to our home.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

As we approached the house, Jane let out a childish giggle. _How quaint. They really do think they're human, don't they?_ I frowned at her thought. She seemed to see us as an entirely different species! From Carlisle's stories, I had known how unusual our way of life was, but I was surprised to discover tonight how my family was a subject of ridicule, simply because we chose to abstain from taking human life. I was appalled to meet vampires who did not follow our philosophy- but I had to admit, I was intrigued as well.

The five of us entered the living room and sat down, Carlisle bringing in two chairs from the dining room. The scene was almost comical; it seemed Esme should be donning a little lace apron and pouring tea.

"Before we begin," Carlisle said, "I'd like to hear about you, Jane. How did you come to serve the Volturi, and at such a young age?" _What talent could possibly have caused Aro to break his own law?_

Jane smiled angelically. "There's not much to tell. My master saved me from a terrible fate, and I serve him faithfully. He is like a father to me now- I'm sure Edward can understand that." She turned her smile to me, and a fuzzy human memory flashed in my mind: Jane tied to a stake, screaming in pain as she burned, and her awe at Aro's heroic rescue as he righteously slaughtered all the citizens gathered around. I ground my teeth at her impudent comparison between Aro and my father; when Carlisle "rescued" me, it didn't involve mass murder. I was really beginning to hate this girl.

Demetri answered our unspoken question. "Jane has brought a unique gift to our ranks; she can mentally inflict immeasurable pain on any given person." He smiled fondly at his companion. "Jane's brother, Alec, has also joined us… though that is a discussion for another time. Now, Carlisle, tell me what you have been up to."

For the next several hours, we all sat quietly in the living room as Carlisle related, in perfect detail, every event in his life since he had left Volterra in 1720. Esme and I sat enraptured; Carlisle had told us often of his travels and experiences, but neither of us had ever heard the full tale. I had the added benefit of watching the events in Carlisle's mind as he spoke. Our guests listened intently, only seeming to lose interest when Carlisle's topic turned toward our "vegetarian" lifestyle. I smiled as he carefully chose his words in his attempt to explain the benefits of our choice, without preaching outright. I recalled his father's plan for him to become an Anglican pastor.

When he had finished, they each asked several questions, which Carlisle answered honestly. Finally, Demetri turned to me. "And you, Edward. What do you think of your creator's way of life? Do you enjoy this human charade?"

I answered honestly, as well. "This is the only way I have lived, since my awakening to this life. You are the first vampires I have met who feed off humans. I personally see no need to end other people's lives in order to sustain my own. And yes, I do enjoy our human lifestyle."

"Speaking of which, Demetri," interrupted Carlisle, "I must remind you that we are known to many people in this town. I work at the local hospital, and Edward attends school. We consider many of the local humans to be our friends, and we must ask you not to hunt in the surrounding area."

Demetri's eyes never left me. "Yes, yes," he answered dismissively. "So, Edward, you attend _school_ with the humans? Isn't it dreadfully dull and… thirsty work? You are rather young, after all." I saw his meaning as he imagined me in a hallway full of lockers, feasting on my fellow students. I almost laughed at the image.

"It's true that at first, I found it uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many humans. But I became accustomed to the scent quickly, and I find the experience interesting."

"No doubt due to your ability… I am curious, can you turn it off? What is your range? Are you able to view past thoughts, or only current ones, and what about emotions? Do you see pictures, or just hear a voice? Can you read the thoughts of more than one person simultaneously?"

I stiffened in the face of his sudden interrogation, and looked to my father for guidance. Carlisle nodded to me slightly. _You may as well answer him. It will be worse for us if Aro learns later that we have not been forthcoming._ I reluctantly turned back to our guests and answered their barrage of questions.

Finally, Demetri was satisfied, and leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "Fascinating, fascinating. And what an opportunity for you! Edward, I don't need to speak to Aro to know that he will be most interested to have you join us in Volterra. You would have an honored place at his side." _Just think, Edward: with your ability, you would quickly rise in Aro's favor. You cannot imagine the myriad benefits that your position would bring._

Carlisle was suddenly gripping his chair's handrail so hard that it snapped off. "Demetri, Edward is just a boy! Surely Aro would not expose one so young to the… no, it's out of the question!"

Demetri's voice raised slightly now. "I hardly think it is your place to dictate the boy's future, Carlisle. And as you well know, he would receive the highest quality of education available. Imagine what he could learn at my master's feet. And you would have him sit day after day, with humans for company? Don't you want your 'son' to grow? To _learn_?"

"Not the kinds of things you would have him learn. I'm sorry, but Edward is a part of this family, and that's the end of it." I had never heard his voice so cold.

I felt as though I was in the middle of a tug-of-war. I was torn between disgust at Demetri's offer, and pride that I had received it. Imagine, an invitation into the elite Volturi guard, and at my young age! I suddenly felt resentment towards Carlisle. I was embarrassed by how he presumed to speak for me; after all, I might be frozen at seventeen, but in reality I was twenty-five; a man. Admittedly, my experiences had been rather limited, but my ability had allowed me to share in the memories of literally thousands of people so far. If I were still human, by this time I would be off on my own, well into a career, perhaps married and beginning a family. Demetri had raised a question I had never before considered: by what right _did_ Carlisle continue to make decisions for me? How long was he planning on doing so? Did I still need his guidance at all? My mind spun with an entirely new world of questions.

_Edward!_ Carlisle's thought snapped me out of my reverie. _Son, listen to me: this is what they do. When they find someone they want, they will use any means necessary to turn that person against their coven and bring them to Volterra- and once he's there, they have further means of persuasion. These people are totally without conscience. Their choice of diet is only a reflection of the heartless life they lead._

Demetri was filling my mind with his own arguments. _Edward, I appreciate your devotion to your creator. Such loyalty is admirable, especially among the Volturi. But there comes a time when a young man – especially one with such a powerful gift- must begin to take control of his own life. Do you not agree?_

I looked back and forth between the two men. They were each thinking about how uncivilized the other was, and I was getting a headache from the storm that was brewing in my own mind. Just yesterday, life had seemed so simple. I had my father, and I had Esme…

I looked up at my adopted mother, and her worried eyes met mine. She was picturing me packing a suitcase and leaving with Demetri and Jane. _Edward, please don't go with them. We're your family! I couldn't bear it if you left with them. Who knows what life they would pull you into? _Although I could not read emotions, there was no mistaking the love in her thoughts.

And with that simple observation, my choice was made. I still felt immensely flattered by Demetri's offer, but of the people sitting around me, it was clear who loved me and who would use me for my ability.

I stood and cleared my throat- a human mannerism, but it seemed fitting. "Demetri, Jane, it was a pleasure to meet you and I am most honored by your invitation. But this is my home, my family. I'm happy with my life the way it is."

Demetri frowned politely, but Jane's soprano thoughts revealed her anger. _You think you're too good for us, don't you, human-lover? Do you remember what I showed you earlier? Maybe if I made that a reality, you would reconsider our offer._ A nasty smile spread across her face and she turned her eyes toward my mother.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire

My heart leapt into my throat. Not Esme! My muscles were suddenly aching with the need to fight, but I recognized Jane's threat for the childish antic it was. She wanted to hurt _me_ for my failure to choose correctly, and this was how she was going to do it.

Instead of attacking, I spoke up quickly. "Jane. Before you go… I'd like a demonstration."

All eyes were suddenly on me, and Carlisle was yelling at me in his mind. _Edward, what do you think you're doing? They were about to leave!_

I swallowed. "It's only fair. I told you everything about my ability, and now I want to see what yours… feels like." I winced at the look of pure joy on Jane's face.

She turned to Demetri, waiting for his permission. He rolled his eyes and nodded. She turned back toward me and whispered one word in her tiny, angelic voice: "Pain."

By the time the word left her lips, I was already burning. My head was exploding with fire, and I couldn't stop the scream that tore out of my lungs. It was worse than the pain of transformation; this was an all-consuming tornado of flame. How long had I been burning? Surely I had died by now…

Through the haze I heard Demetri speak firmly: "No, Jane, three seconds is quite long enough." And just as instantly as it had begun, the pain vanished. It absence was so sudden I felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes slowly, to find my face pressed into the floor, and ten gashes in the carpet, five on either side of my head- tracks made by my hands as I had tried to claw my way out of the fire. Carlisle and Esme were already kneeling beside me, their thoughts frantic.

I clambered to my feet, surprised by the normal strength in my legs. I realized with astonishment that the pain had been only in my mind. I glared down at Jane, who smiled sweetly back.

Demetri rose gracefully from his chair. "A pleasure as always, Carlisle. And Edward, our offer to you stands. You may find this artificial way of life tiresome after a few centuries."

There was a breath of wind from their cloaks, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Considerations

We were all shaken after the guards' departure. For the next two weeks, the three of us made sure we were always within hearing range of each other; Carlisle didn't believe they would return but it was better to err on the side of caution.

Carlisle and Esme naturally sought to comfort each other, and I was often left alone with my thoughts and my journal. In a single night, my world had gotten a lot bigger. For the first time, I had met "normal" vampires, and I suddenly found myself feeling abnormal in comparison. Demetri and Jane clearly thought us peculiar- would other vampires, were I to meet them, feel the same way? Was my family such an anomaly?

I hadn't asked for this life, but I was making the best of it. With Carlisle's guidance, I had quickly learned to control my thirst and my strength; I had never caused suspicion in any humans we had encountered. And now, only eight years later, I was spending hours every day side by side with humans, participating in as normal a life as possible. Occasionally, though, I still questioned whether Carlisle had done the right thing in changing me. If he hadn't intervened, I might be in heaven now with my parents.

I had once asked Carlisle whether he thought we still had souls. In his human life, his father had been grooming him for the Anglican pastorate, and centuries of experience had given him ample opportunity to explore questions such as this. "Our bodies may have changed, Edward," he had answered, "but we are still a part of creation. I see no reason why we should be excluded from either judgment or grace. It is true that most vampires deserve the stereotype of being monsters, but we can still make moral choices. You and I are living proof." I had responded with some wisecrack about how we weren't "living" at all, and the conversation had drifted to other topics.

But now I considered those questions again. Since my transformation, I had always believed that we were "good vampires" because of our respect for human life, and the others were bad because they didn't make that choice. I supposed I had always pictured "bad" vampires as soulless savages, roaming the earth in the tattered clothes they had died in, feeding mercilessly on any unlucky townspeople they came across. But Demetri had seemed so _sophisticated_. From his words and thoughts, it seemed like the Volturi were the cultured, organized center of vampire society. I was disappointed to learn that none of them were "good vampires". But the more I thought about it, we were clearly designed to consume human blood; the instinct was there from the moment of our awakening. We were natural predators, and, after all, nobody blames a lion simply because of its inborn drive to live as a carnivore. And a lion is not a cannibal; it preys, as it should, on lower life forms. And we _were_ a different species than humans; even Carlisle conceded that point. Humans were certainly the inferior species, in every way. Was it really so deplorable that Demetri and those like him enjoyed their natural food source?

Since Carlisle had been there from the beginning, I had never considered any path other than his. As a newborn, of course I had wanted human blood; I hardly thought of anything else at first. But Carlisle had been patient, and had wisely kept me miles away from civilization during my first crucial months. When I was ready, he gradually increased my exposure and now I was able to mingle easily with humans. I still struggled at times, of course. Even with my ability, I couldn't predict when someone might accidentally get a cut while sitting next to me. My control was unusually good, according to Carlisle; I was always able to stop breathing in time, and find some excuse to absent myself. As long as I fed often enough, I was now quite comfortable attending school on a daily basis. Why should anything change? I had a good home, and parents who loved me. I may not have any local friends, but we did have our extended family up in Alaska.

It was now a month since our visitors had come, and I had just entered all these thoughts in my journal when Carlisle called up the stairs that he and Esme were going hunting, asking if I would like to come along. I declined, and after I heard the front door shut, I sat thinking for nearly an hour before I continued with my thoughts. I picked up my pen again.

_I have never before considered what other paths are available, other than this one. Will I always live with those I call my parents, playing the eternal teenage son? I am grateful that I began this life with a teacher, and I love Carlisle and Esme as if they were truly my parents. But is it right that I should forever defer to a man who, by human standards, is only six years my elder? Most vampires live alone, after all. If I were to spend some time on my own, would I necessarily continue to follow the dietary choices of my creator? Perhaps the difference between a good life and a bad life is not as defined as Carlisle seems to think – in fact, I do not have life at all. I am dead in so many ways – perhaps my soul has already flown above, or perhaps it was destroyed when I was bitten, infused with the means to become more than human. I cannot imagine that God still sees me in the same way as He did before. Rather, He must see my kind as the predatory animals that we are. Why should I cling to a moral structure that assumes my humanity? If I were to try-_

At that moment the front door opened and I slammed my journal shut. I had been so deep in thought I had not notice the mental voices of my parents drawing closer. I suddenly felt embarrassed at what I had written, and looked around my room for a place to hide my journal. Carlisle had always respected my privacy, but for the first time I felt I should hide my thoughts from him. He wouldn't understand, anyway. As his footsteps echoed on the stairs, I stuffed my journal back behind a row of books at the bottom of my shelves. By the time I returned to my chair, Carlisle was in the room.

"You didn't miss much- only a small herd of deer. Maybe next weekend we could all take a trip up into Canada."

I nodded my agreement. Perhaps a change of scenery was what I needed to snap out of my brooding.

"In fact, I'd like to take an extended trip sometime soon. Perhaps we could continue on to Denali and pay a visit to our cousins- I'd like to talk to Eleazar about our recent encounter."

I frowned. Visiting the Denali coven was what had made the Volturi aware of me in the first place. It wouldn't do, though, to let that stop us from maintaining our friendships. At any rate, there was nothing new in the past month that we needed to keep hidden. I nodded again.

Carlisle continued standing by my desk. I glanced up at him, waiting for his thoughts to clue me in on what he really wanted to talk about.

_Edward, you and I never got a chance to really talk about what happened. I want you to know how proud I am of your choice to remain with us. _

I raised my eyebrows. It wasn't as if Carlisle had _given_ me a choice. Demetri was the only one who spoke as if I was capable of making my own decisions. And I had made one; I had no wish to go with Demetri. I certainly had no desire to cross paths with Jane anytime soon, either.

_Son… I realize I jumped in and spoke for you that night. I just didn't want you to bear the burden of such a choice without knowing what kind of people the Volturi are. I still haven't told you all I know about them. But I still shouldn't have spoken for you. I do consider you my son, and although you have grown immensely since your change, I hope you still consider me your father._

"Of course."

_Anyway, I apologize if I offended you by answering on your behalf. Will you forgive my interference? _

"There's nothing to forgive," I answered coolly. Satisfied, he left the room.

It was the first time I had ever lied to my father.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: The next installment, 1927, will be coming up in a few days. It will continue with Edward's eventual decision to strike out on his own, and the beginning of his vigilante period. I'd love to hear any suggestions or ideas for future installments. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
